The complexes of HyHEL-5 Fab with mutant lysozymes involving a conservative amino acid change have been crystallized, and the structures determined. Extensive crystallization investigations with interleukin II receptors have yielded very small crystals of complexes with the alpha receptor. Many data sets have been collected on a triplex DNA construct.